Contact bridge arrangements in an electrical switch, such as a relay, are known in the art. For example, DE 102012201967A1 describes a contact bridge arrangement in which a contact bridge is movable between a first stop and a second stop of an actuating member. The contact bridge is pressed against the second stop by a spring, which is supported on the first stop. The stops are generally designed as flanges on the actuating member, while the spring is a spiral pressure spring.
Assembly of such a known contact bridge arrangement can be unnecessarily complicated. Furthermore, the contact bridge lacks a guide, and consequently can tilt or twist while moving between the stops. Other known solutions attempt to remedy these problems by providing, for example, a contact bridge cage or a contact bridge fitting in which the contact bridge is guided while moving. Such solutions, however, require an unnecessarily complicated design, high manufacturing costs, and are impractically large.